One Life to Live, One Love to Give
by MexicanQueen011
Summary: Shun's ninja career ended b/c his grandfather wanted him to live a normal life. Trying to get used to the public life, Shun experiences a mixture of friendship, and love for the first time. Can Shun Survive the public life? I changed characters.ShunXFabia
1. Episode 1: My New Friends? Intro

Mandy: This is my second story, I suck...never mind. I only did this when I was watching 17 Again with my baby daddy Zac Efron. tee-hee. I was also listening to Ke$ha Tic Toc. That's my ISH.  
Shun: You need to shut up and get to the story.  
Mandy: be quiet baby I'm just getting warmed up.  
Shun: (rolls eyes and walks away.)  
Mandy: I LOVE YOU TOO! He's so shy, I don't own Bakugan but I do own my characters (Jesse, and me [Mandy]). and Now our feature presentation.

* * *

Monday 6:35 a.m.

"Shun I have come to a final decision." said his grandpa holding a blue folder and standing under the tree of which Shun was practicing his Ninja skills in.

Shun looked at his grandfather cluelessly after he reached a nearby tree branch. "It's time for me to find a house _already_?" Shun said as he jumped off the branch landing 5 inches away from his grandfather. "I'm only 16 I don't have a job either, and a car-"

"Never mind that Shun I'm talking about it's time for you to go to a public school." He corrected him. Shun has never been to a school outside of his house, he stayed home-schooled. It was pretty intense for Shun since he hasn't been out in public. There was no way he was going to survive drama outside of his home.

"Why?" Shun finally said giving his grandfather the 'what-are-you-talking-about' look.

"I'm saying this because I'm getting to old and your starting to think like a public student. So now its time to take this folder," He shoved the folder in Shun's hands. "and get the HELL OUT OF HERE!" Shun gasped as his grandfather pushed him out the gates and immediately closing it behind him.

Shun fell landing on his hands and knees, he turned around. "Wait I-"

"HAVE A NICE DAY SHUN." said his grandpa's faded voice.

"Damn you." Shun cursed under his breath as he stood up. He wiped the dirt off his blue-collared sleeveless shirt and off his black jeans. Then looked  
down at the folder that read _Tokosha High School. _He picked it up and headed to where he needed to go. Shun felt strange walking around the city. He walked past a group of girls but stopped to ask them a question. "Excuse me ladies but do you know where, uh, Tokosha School is?" He asked politely.

"No but, uh, I can show you where my house is." One girl said with pink hair wearing a green blouse with a black mini skirt and green pumps. As she tried to reach up to wrap her arms around Shun he backed up.

"Sorry no thanks." He said planting a fake smile and quickly walking away. He continued walking for 19 minutes trying to find the school. Not knowing that he was near it he gave up. "Where the hell am I?" he shouted not caring if somone heard him.

"I can answer that for ya." Said a feminine voice behind him.

Shun gasped and turned around. He saw 2 girls instead of one. The first girl looked as though she came from Mexico (well she did) She had golden brown long hair with dark brown streaks, a few strands of her bangs hung over a tip of her brown eyes, to complete it she was wearing a blue and gold school uniform with brown tennis shoes. The one next to her was a blue haired japanese chick. Her hair was tied up into two ponytails.

"My name is Mandelina Jaylene Brown but you can call me Mandy, and this here is my friend Runo Misaki." The mexican said with a beautiful smile that left Shun's face expressionless.

"_Oook_..._so_." Shun said not interested in who they are.

Mandy giggled. "Silly. Where are you headed? Are you lost?"

"Maybe he's new to this city, that's how you were Mandy. Remember when you ran into me trying to get to the hair salon, the mall, the park, " Runo said. Mandy nodded and they both focused their attention back at Shun who had a look of aggrivation. "Your a newcomer aren't you?" Runo asked holding her finger to her chin as if she were trying to get a clue.

"No I've been here all my life I just-"

"Oh don't tell me your a foster kid who just ran away." Mandy said cutting him off as he spoke. She stepped closer to him.

"What! No I'm-"

"Then where are you going?" Runo asked as she stepped closer to him. Shun took a step away from them.

"Will you two please listen to me. I'm not lost, I'm not a foster child, and i'm trying to get to Tokosha school." He finally got a chance to say.

Runo gasped shockingly. "Well why didn't you say that before?" She said angrily while Mandy on the other hand noded her head.

Shun looked at them lifting an eyebrow. First at Mandy, then at Runo. "I don't know, I guess it was because I was a new kid, from a foster home, who ran away, and got LOST!" Shun answered sarcastically bringing their previous comments and questions into it.

"nuh uh uh sarcasm will get you nowhere." Mandy said closing one eye and moving her pointed finger from side to side. "Now come with us, Tokosha High is the school we're at." She finished and grabbed him by the wrist zooming away with Runo at her heels.

0 0 0 0 0

They finally arrived, Shun was released from her grasp a few minutes ago. "Well here we are kid." Mandy said putting her hands on her hips victoriously.

"Who the hell are you calling a kid, my name is Shun." He corrected her. "Any ways where is the nearest office." he said observing the huge hallway of the school. The lockers were perfectly clean. Everything was blue, gold, white, and silver. The white floors were polished. There were plenty fo class room doors lined up. But this was only the main lobby, the first floor. There was a basement, second floor, third, and fourth. He watched as 4 students walked passed talking and 3 cheerleaders in the center of the lobby were cheering, one of them caught Shun's eyes. She had on a blue and gold cheerleading outfit, her navy blue hair brought out her pretty green eyes, She didn't look like she was a resident of Japan but Shun didn't care he kept his eyes on her, and the way she smiled was so precious to him. He couldn't blink or look away, until...  
"Hey! Hello!" Runo shouted getting Shun's attention.

Shun blinked twice and turned towards Runo. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah I whoa-oh!" Runo said noticing Shun's cheeks which are a pale red color. "Are you blushing? At who? Omigish!"

"Wait! No! It's-"

"Shun's blushing OMG who is she!" Mandy said as her and Runo started scanning the area and stopped at the cheerleaders and the one Shun was staring at. "It's her! You like her?" Mandy pointed out. "Or maybe...your blushing at me." She said bashing her eyes and gently grabbing hold of is muscular arm.

"Yeah no. Now stop playing around I need to get to the office if you don't mind." Shun said changing the subject quickly and releasing her.

"Don't change the subject Shun." Runo said. "Come on the office is this way."

* * *

Mandy: This was just a warm up. the next chapter'll be longer. Reviews please!  
Shun: So how come your not the one that I fall in love with?  
Mandy: Well B/C we're married and there are rumors about you and Fa...I mean the Neathian girl.  
Shun: (mumbles) bitch  
Mandy: what?  
(Silence)


	2. Episode 2 The New Rules of Highschool

Mandy: Here's episode 2 I hope you like it.  
Shun: You do know that none of this about me is true.  
Mandy: Shut up you idiot spoiler.  
Shun: So it's not true?  
Mandy: No shit Sherlock! It's suppose to be a tv show, like _Hannah Montanna. _Stewart isn't Miley's real name.  
Shun:...So it's not true?  
Mandy: and now our feature presentation. I'm going to kick your ass later, Shun.

* * *

Monday 8:39 a.m.

Shun followed behind Runo and Mandy as they all headed to the attendance office to transfer Shun into the school. He wasn't use to everyone staring at him which is why he was home-schooled since he was 5. Even the memory of his mom trying to get him to go to school was a bit annyoing.  
_Flash Back_

_"Shun are you ready to go to school with your best friend Dan?" said his mother, Shiori Kazami who just finished putting on Shun's sandals.  
"But what if alot of people stare at me and talk about me?" Shun said shaking his head and stepping back.  
"Aww don't be scared baby Dan's with you." Shiori said pointing at Dan, who stood there looking careless.  
"Uh, yeah come on Shun." said Dan. He never liked Shun ever since Shun took his Jet Jaguar robot doll and never gave it back.  
"See, Dan wants you to go." She announced trying to make him feel better. But Shun just ran to his room without a reply.  
__Shiori tried everything she could to get Shun to go to a public school, but she couldn't so she was left with only one choice, home schooling him.  
_

_End of Flashback_

Shun was home schooled by his grandfather for 11 years, even after his mother's death. He moved up to an advanced level when he turned 15.

They reached the office but it wasn't what Shun was expecting. A tan-skinned lady who looked no older than 25 signaled him to come over to her. Shun went to the woman. She looked at him and smiled. "You must be Shun Kazami."

"Uh yeah." Shun responed with a look of confusion. He thought maybe somebody had told her about his entrance to the school.

"Your cute, your parent called to let me know that you were signing up today."

Well clearly.

"Here are a couple of forms for you to sign." She handed him 5 worksheets. "You could turn these in tomorrow but for now just hand me your folder and I'll install your information into the school system." She then handed him an agenda and a schedule for his classes. "Have a nice day, Shun." She said and winked at him.

Shun walked backwards toward the door fearing that this lady was hitting on him before he could get to the the door someone pulled his arm leading him out of the office.

"What is it now?" Shun had to ask finding out that it was Mandy, of course.

"I just wanna know what class your in, that's all." Mandy replied snatching his paper and examined it and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Shun asked stepping closer to her. She was pretty short, like 5'2, Shun had to look down half way not all the way.

"Oh. Nothing." She said smiling a sneaky smile. "Your pretty close to me, just take 2 more steps and your _friend_ will be rubbing against me."

Shun stepped back. "Your crazy. Give me that." He said snatching it out of her hand and went to his assigned class.

"I know you were thinking it!" Mandy shouted her voice fading away as Shun quickly left.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Shun continued down the hall and seemed to be lost. Someone walked past Shun and smiled ecstaticly. "SHUN!" said the voice of excitement.

Shun kept walking as if he didn't hear the familiar masculine voice. As Shun continued walking he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly reacted with his ninja speed almost striking the brown haired boy behind him.  
"Whoa Shun take it easy its just me, Dan, your childhood friend."

"What are you doing. You scared me Dan I could have killed you If you didn't fall back in time."

"My bad man. so where are you headed?"

"To classroom B-3" Shun responded. "Wouldn't that be upstairs...am I on the main floor?"

"DU-UDE! It's your lucky day." Dan said excitedly as if he were a happy homo.

"and how would you know this?" Shun asked knowing that Dan always had stupid comments and phrases to say. He wasn't in the mood for Dan's _gayness_, he never was, so he just turned towards the doors that lead to the next floor. But was frantically stopped by somone else hugging him from behind. "what the-"

"Well Shun, " Mandy started off as she was behind Shun nearly on his back with her arms wrapped around his neck. "the reason why it's your lucky day is because I'm in your class. Isn't that a coincident."

"Yeah it's almost too go to be true." Shun sarcastically said.

"Sarcasm won't get us to leave buddy." Runo reminded him as she pushed Dan to the floor and stood near Shun.

"Hey did you not see me standing here?" Dan shouted out landing on his butt.

"No and don't really care." Runo responded without even looking at him. Mandy released Shun and stood in front of him. "looks like we have the same history class. This ought to be exciting, right Mandy?"

"Hey ya know Shun once lunchtime begins you could sit with us and next to _me_." Mandy suggested not afraid to show her flirty side.

Shun looked at her and blinked. "Yeah but no." He finally walked away not noticing that across from where the four of them were standing was the cheerleader with the navy blue hair and big green eyes that Shun seen earlier. She was listening to their conversation while pretending to get some water from the bubbler. She was really trying to get Shun's attention but he didn't notice her. After he disappered to the next floor. She went the opposite direction towards her class.

Mandy, Dan, and Runo stalled in hallway before going to the class Shun was going to. Mandy focused her attention on the cheerleader. She gasped excitedly. "Hey your that new cheerleader!" Mandy shouted from across the hallway.

"It may seem that way." She said sarcastically with a fake smile on her face and kept walking.

"What the hell was that? sarcasm?" Mandy said reacting angrily.

"I'm going to be late for class, I would love to stay and chat but education is more important than bickering." She said walking away.

"Yeah right, _education is more important than bickering_. That phrase wasn't true when you were trying to get my man's attention." Mandy said crossing her arms she turned around to talk to Runo but found that both she and Dan has disappeared. "Runo. Runo! Ohhh Nooo Wait!" She whined leaving through the doors.

* * *

Mandy: It'll be longer. Just send reviews don't be shy. my sister wanted it to be a shun and fabia story so I changed it. Tell me what you think and don't be mean.


End file.
